In the Middle of the Night
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: In the doorway to her cell stood a tall, very handsome man with dark blond hair. He wore a standard NYPD outfit with a bulletproof west and held a gun on his hand. "Are you council member Padme Amidala?" The man asked with a stern deep voice. "Y-Yes." She answered. "Good. I'm detective inspector Anakin Skywalker from the NYPD and I'm here to rescue you." (Modern AU / Oneshot)


_**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been a fan of Star Wars and Anidala for over ten years now but this is my first time writing fanfic for them so I hope you like this first foray of mine. For this Modern AU one-shot I was inspired by the scene in Attack of the Clones where Anakin rushes into Padme's bedroom to save her from the assassin. Also I saw Léon: The Professional a few weeks ago and part of this plot was inspired by that too.**_

 _ **This story is rated M for explicit sexual content.**_

* * *

Padme was growing restless again. She didn't recall anymore how many weeks she had been locked in her cell of a room or had it even been months already. But what she did know was that she was going to be insane if she had to stare at the bare grey concrete walls any longer. She almost wished Palpatine would have her fetched to be interrogated again so she could get outside at least for half an hour.

Even the pain that always followed their interactions would almost be worth it.

All Padme had in her cell were her thoughts and nothing else. There was nothing in the room for her to occupy her time with except a mattress on the floor and a metal toilet. But to her the complete silence, that was due to soundproofing, was worse than having nothing to do.

That was why, when the bolt of the electric lock of the door made the familiar noise of being opened Padme startled and flew up from the floor to stand up.

She expected to see Dooku, Palpatine's right hand man, but was momentarily taken back when she saw it was someone she'd never seen before.

There in the doorway stood a young, a very tall man with a dark blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever witnessed. He had a gun in in his hand and Padme would've been afraid of him if he hadn't happened to wear a bullet proof vest with a writing in large white letters: "NYPD"

Did she dare to hope? Had she been saved?

"Are you council member Padme Amidala?" The man asked with a stern deep voice.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. I'm detective inspector Anakin Skywalker from NYPD and I'm here to rescue you."

At that moment Padme couldn't hold it in anymore and rushed to embrace the man. He seemed startled by her reaction as no words came from him nor did he try to instantly break loose from her hold. He just stood there, hands on his sides.

Once she let go he seemed to get his poise back, although she thought she could detect a hint of pink grazing his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and said; "Ready to get out?"

"God yes! But what about Palpatine?"

"My partner and his team are taking care of him as we speak and will be arresting him. It's my job to get you out to safety."

And like that the two exited the room and started running towards to what Padme knew to be the way to the stairs that'd lead them to the ground floor and eventually out of the front door.

Her mind was racing with questions but she asked only the most important one that came to her mind.

"How did you found about Palpatine being Sidious?"

"It was all because of you actually, Ms. Amidala. There was a report of a fire from your apartment three weeks ago, the same time you were reported missing. The fire was identified as an arson and as we tried to find the culprit behind it we also tried to access the files on your laptop for any clues. The computer had been burnt pretty bad in the fire but we were still able to find all your documents about Palpatine and what you'd managed to dig up about him. That's how we got here, figuring that you had been captured by him.

It was beyond Padme's comprehension how Palpatine had fooled the whole city into believing he was the good and wise mayor of New York while running an empire of crime behind everyone's backs.

The public had been aware of the mob boss Sidious for years now since he'd easily become the most feared man in United States and every police force in the country had been trying to track him down. But no one had been able to, since his cover as the kind mayor had prevented all suspicion from being directed into his way.

It had been Padme, just a plain member of the city council who had realized the betrayal. She was sure there'd been many before her but who'd already been silenced for good by Palpatine.

It hadn't been pleasant, the finding out.

She'd had to witness the death of the state's senator Mon Mothma by Palpatine's own hands. Padme had been lucky though, that he hadn't seen her, hiding in the alleyway behind the huge garbage containers.

First she'd been angry, but also confused, not understanding his reason for killing anyone. She couldn't have even thought to connect Palpatine and Sidious together until she'd done some digging up about Palpatine's past and most of all his actions and decisions as the current mayor and in his former position as a city council member.

For the next few months Padme had documented everything to her laptop, finding solid proofs of his true identity because no one would have ever believed her if she didn't happen to have some strong evidence to back her up.

She'd been terrified the whole time and for good reason. As such a powerful man he must have had associates in the police force who knew of his secret identity and Padme had had no idea whom she could trust or not. So she had no clue to whom she should go for help.

But she had to do something. It wouldn't have been like her to just turn her eyes away from where injustice was happening. She also had to do it for senator Mothma, whom she'd been close friends with.

Unfortunately, in the end Padme had made the wrong decision to trust the wrong person, Rush Clovis, and Palpatine had managed to get his hands on her. Then he'd brought her here to his headquarters from which he ran his criminal underworld.

Padme was certain he would have killed her instantly if it hadn't been for the plans regarding a law the city council was preparing to release that didn't fit in with Palpatine's vision of how his city should have been run. So he had spared her life only to start interrogating Padme so she'd reveal the plans to him.

She'd refused of course, knowing that he would kill her instantly after.

Padme had been sure that her final days would see her in that cell but to her relief she'd been proven wrong as she was now following the man who'd rescued her, out to safety.

They turned around a corner after another and ran along the long corridors until they finally reached the stairs and the landing of the sixth floor they were currently at.

She could almost taste the freedom and outside air again, but Padme's elation turned into fear as a voice spoke to them from behind, making both of them stop on their feet.

"Leaving so soon Ms. Amidala and detective inspector Skywalker?" Came the chilling voice of the criminal mastermind Sidious.

Padme screamed.

Next things she knew; she was wide awake again and she jolted up to sit down on the bed. Breathing deeply to even her harried breath she then came conscious of her surroundings.

 _Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. I'm okay._

She looked at the window. The sky outside was pitch black so it still must've been nighttime. It was also raining, she noticed as she could hear the drops and the wind beating the windows of the bedroom. Padme turned on the lamp beside the bed and a warm yellowish light replaced little of the darkness in her corner of the room.

She then did the same thing she'd done every time she had the same nightmare - Padme reminded herself how detective inspector Skywalker had managed to defeat Palpatine by throwing him over the railing of the staircase after the old man had held Padme at gunpoint, threatening to take her as hostage so he could get out to safety.

How the detective inspector had managed get a hold of Palpatine and gotten her into safety from any gunfire was still a blur to Padme but the next thing she'd sawn, and now remembered, had been Palpatine going over the edge, pushed by the detective, and falling all the way down to the bottom floor.

He was dead, never to touch her again and she was safe. _She was safe._

Safe indeed, in the bedroom of none other than the handsome detective inspector who had saved her life.

The whole thought made Padme blush and all the bad memories of her time at Palpatine's mercy were forgotten. The gorgeous looking detective did have an effect on her she had to say, to make all the frightened and gloomy feelings go away with simply with his presence.

After the whole ordeal of confronting Palpatine and still coming out of it with both their lives intact Padme had found out she couldn't go back to her home since most of Sidious' closest colleagues had still been on the loose. She would've been an easy target for them to try and take their revenge on her for getting their boss killed.

But it had surprisingly then been detective inspector Skywalker who'd suggested the idea to his partner, detective inspector Kenobi, of her temporary residence. By custom her place should've been at some safe house, just like the older man had tried to get his partner understand, but it was to no avail.

It appeared Skywalker could be seriously stubborn when it suited him.

It was as if she'd awoken some savior instinct in him since he demanded that he take care of her safety personally, by bringing her to live at his home until the police had captured everyone of Palpatine's men.

In the end Kenobi had sighed and let Skywalker do as he liked. Padme suspected it wasn't the first time the junior detective had gotten his will through.

She had now stayed at his place for two weeks and was growing more frustrated each day.

To her ultimate disappointment, everything between her and her savior had stayed professional, mostly thanks to his sense of duty. She however wanted nothing more than to see if his lips tasted as good as they looked when they transformed into one of his signature smirks.

But god he had been so clueless at first. The detective inspector hadn't caught onto any of her hints or suggestions. Then when she'd blatantly made her wants of him known to him, Skywalker had dared to refuse her.

He explained that to him she was only a witness in their case against Palpatine and as a representative of law and order he wasn't interested in anything personal happening between them.

 _What a load of bullshit._ Padme thought for the millionth time.

The natural banter and flirting they both so easily fell into when it was just the two of them, was outrageous. And still he remained aloof.

"Miss Amidala?" Came the voice of the very man from the doorway of the bedroom.

His apartment was tiny and didn't have another room to sleep in so just like a knight in a shining armor the detective had ordered Padme to take residence in his bedroom as he stayed on the couch.

It only took one look at him, standing there with nothing but his sleep trousers that hang low on the hips and his chest all bare, for her to lose her famous composure. Padme found herself unable to reply. She'd seen him like this a few times in the past few weeks but the sight always made her flare up inside.

Misinterpreting her silence and widened as eyes as distress he took a few hurried steps towards the bed and sat on it next to her. Keeping a respectable distance of course.

"Miss Amidala are you alright?"

Padme, deciding she could do with a little comforting from him, slid over next to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. The flesh underneath her cheek felt wonderfully warm.

The man hesitated, taken aback yet again by her sudden embrace, but slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her delicate frame.

She murmured into his chest; "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

"What was it about?" He asked, with a worried expression.

Anakin took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she was saying. Most of him was occupied with the council member's distressed state but another, smaller part of him couldn't help but feel fascinated by the sight of her there, on his bed and wrapped around in his arms. More tantalizingly she was dressed in nothing but a tiny slip of a night gown with her chest heaving and moving her breasts up and down. The same breasts that were now pushing into his chest.

He quickly reined in his thoughts. It wasn't alright for him to think of her like that at all but even less when she was this upset.

Anakin just didn't know what to do with her.

He'd never done anything like this with the other witness' whose case he was solving, but the moment Obi-wan had brought up the plan of having her delivered to a safe house following a talk they'd had with her at their precinct, Anakin had stepped in and declared his will to protect her personally.

It had taken all of his patience to play dumb and disregard her attempts at romance in effort to stay true to his code of duty to not get personal with a witness. Another thing that had kept him at bay was his promise to himself to not get involved in relationships with the fairer sex until he was promoted to a sergeant. Nothing could get in the way of focusing on his career and there _was_ nothing other than a woman who could do that as good.

But god how he wanted her.

He'd never met anyone who was as good in the inside as they were outside and he'd never met anyone who could match up to him in stubbornness. Their heated arguments also always left him flustered and half aroused. What a little minx this council member Amidala had turned out to be. Nothing like all the other politicians he knew.

"Oh you know, the usual. How you saved me and then he found us. But this time I woke before he could... Well you know."

"It will become easier." He spoke softly and with a slight hesitation lifted his right hand to stroke her hair. "The dreams will become hazier in time and they will come less and less."

Padme lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"You speak from experience, detective inspector?"

"I do. But unfortunately to me I get to experience more things to see nightmares about almost each day of my job."

She had to think hard to say something to such a depressing thing but in the end there was only one thing she could say.

"Yeah but without you me and hundreds of people would've have died already. You have a job that is about keeping people safe and I think that's worth the nightmares."

"I know. "

His smile was weak so Padme gave him an extra squeeze. The muscles were hard underneath her arms and suddenly she had an idea how to make them both cheer up and for her to realize the plan she'd been hatching ever since after few days of moving into his place.

She was finally going to have him.

"I've been thinking…." She spoke hesitantly, worrying her bottom lip with her upper teeth like she knew made him flustered and let her hand draw calming circles on his upper back.

"About what?" He asked as his eyes lowered to her lips.

"That I haven't yet thanked you properly for saving me. You know I wouldn't have gotten out of there alive if it hadn't been for you."

"But you've thanked me thousands of times!" He exclaimed surprised.

Anakin couldn't understand where this was coming. He'd accepted her thanks and both had already moved on.

"But I'd like to do something to show my gratitude in full." She said in that sweet voice Anakin couldn't resist.

"L-Like what?"

To his utter astonishment she said nothing but moved her legs from where they'd been bent underneath her and then instantly straddled his lap, her thighs coming to either side of his.

"Pad…Um… Miss Amidala what are you doing?"

He felt himself completely paralyzed as his inner self fought a battle of either shoving her off of his lap or alternatively taking hold of her hips to bring her closer to him.

She bent closer to whisper in his ear as her hands came to clutch his shoulders. "Doing what I know you have dreamed of me doing to you."

Anakin felt his throat close and no words was able to come out of his mouth as he both dreaded and anticipated what she was going to do next.

"I know you're attracted to me. I've seen your eyes dilate every time I touch you, I've seen you watch my breasts and ass when you'd thought I hadn't been looking and I've heard you cry my name when you've pleasured yourself in the shower at mornings, thinking I'd still be asleep. So what do you say if I'd make those fantasies of yours come true?"

Her voice was just a purr at this moment as she pulled back to look him in the eyes again.

"But I don't… I don't want to do this just because you feel you're indebted to me."

Padme chuckled. "You know as well as I do, detective inspector, that I want you just as much you want me. I just thought you'd be turned on by the idea of me giving all of myself to you show my gratitude. Some men like that."

"Well I'm not like some men."

"I'm beginning to realize that." She murmured.

"So." She spoke again and this time her voice was something he'd come to know as her professional, no-nonsense council member voice. "We're clear about it then. You are attracted to me and I to you. Good. Correct me if I'm wrong but now there shouldn't be anything to stand between me taking you on your bed right now."

Anakin gulped. He realized then, as Miss Amidala lowered her body so that her center was now pressing deliciously against his groin, that he was slowly becoming hard. And it wasn't helped at all by her way of circling her hips inconspicuously against his center.

Also, the fact that due to their positions her bosom was just at his eye level, was making him sweat.

Padme noticed where his gazed had wandered and smirked. This was easier than she'd thought. Taking her hands off of his shoulders she brought them to her own ones to slide aside the string sleeves of her nightie. As a result, the fabric dipped slightly lover to reveal more of her breasts for him to see.

Anakin had to do something because if she went any further it would've been impossible to resist the pull of her body.

"Nothing can happen. I'm an officer and your part of my job. It's unethical."

"Even if anyone won't know? I mean I'm not telling anyone and if you won't either… There's no problem."

"But it's my duty to follow the…"

Padme rolled her eyes at the "D" word. She had to do something and fast or else she was going to lose him.

"I'm aware of your duty but there is something that you should be aware of too."

"And what's that?" Anakin managed to breath out just before she grounded herself on his groin harder than before.

"That your hands are now holding on to my hips and you have yet to push me way…" She said and to his mortification he could see he'd really done it, subconsciously. His both hands were now gripping onto her narrow hips.

He didn't remove them though, and she bent her head closer to his so that their lips were only inches apart "but most importantly you should be aware that I'm not wearing any panties."

Anakin froze and Padme used the situation to her advantage by grabbing the hem of her nightie with both hands and pulled it off of her through her head.

Despite his efforts Anakin's eyes were drawn downwards as he realized she'd been telling the truth when saying she wasn't wearing anything beneath the gown.

 _It was over,_ he realized. It was useless to resist her anymore. She was just so fucking hot. Sitting there on his lap in all her glory, her bare center pressing against his clothed manhood which was growing harder by the second. And then there were her breasts. He was just dying to touch them and the rest of her body.

As if sensing his thought Padme took both of his hands to hers and brought them, without meeting any resistance from him, to cup her breasts.

Even though her breasts were nothing compared to the size of his hands she hoped he still found them satisfactory.

"So what do you say now?"

To her thrill when she let go of them his hands stayed there. And when he applied more pressure she couldn't help but let out a low cry.

The sound seemed to wake Anakin from whatever dream like state he'd been in ever since Padme had straddled him. Smirking, he brought his thumbs over her nipples and began circling them around.

Her moans intensified as a result.

Anakin didn't want to waste any more time and closed the distance between them to bring his lips hard on hers. Her lips parted instantly and he drove his tongue into her mouth. He established his dominance by setting the pace with which he continued to assault her mouth. His right hand stayed at her left breast as the right one circled her waist to draw her upper body more firmly against his.

Fuck, her breasts did feel amazing pressing onto his naked chest and also did her tiny hands which were now tugging at his hair.

Padme felt all her coherent thoughts melt away until there was nothing else she was aware of than his lips on hers and his warm hands on her naked skin. The kiss was all consuming. It stole her breath away and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. So she responded to him with the same passion.

After minutes of exchanging feverish kisses she decided to up the ante and took her other hand out of his hair and slid it down his body, first his cheek, then his neck and chest until it reached the point where both of their groins were touching, trying to find the way inside his pants.

A pure lust erupted inside Anakin when he felt her hand get inside his pants and then grab his now hard cock. His moans were non stopping as she began pumping him with just the right amount of pressure.

This encouraged him to respond the favor and he slid his other hand from her waist downwards as it easily slid down the contours of her body and settled on her clean shaven sex. To his utter shock and pleasure he found she was already soaking wet for him.

Now it was Padme's turn to let out a high pitched cry of arousal as his hand cupped her and he began sliding his fingers up and down her soaked pussy. Then his thumb found her clit just as his middle finger plunged inside her.

Padme tried hard to keep up with her pace with his cock as he began pumping his finger in and out of her.

They both moaned in unison but soon found themselves needing more. Without bothering to settle in on the bed better or to remove his pants Padme took her hand out of his hair and brought it down next to the other one so she could move aside the elastic waistband of his trousers and free his member without losing her hold of it at the same time.

Anakin sensed her intent, and feeling the same lust pulsing through his veins, assisted her in her attempt.

Once he was free he pulled out of her hold but didn't make a move to get up from the bed or push her away.

"What…?" Padme was about to ask but stopped when she saw Anakin had only reached into the drawer of his nightstand and was pulling a condom out of there.

Quickly he opened the package, rolled the condom in place and then brought both his hands to grip Padme's hips as she put her left arm on his shoulder for balance and with her other hand, that was still grasping his member, guided him to her dripping wet entrance.

Their eyes locked as Padme began lowering herself on him, accompanied by both their moans filling the room. She needed some time to get used to his massive size but once she'd lowered herself on him fully she pulled herself upwards and was able to lower herself back down faster than before.

He felt just heavenly inside of her.

She began moving up and down his shaft faster every time and soon they both became lost to the rhythm of their coupling.

"Oh Miss. Amidala" She heard him groan.

"Padme. It's Padme." Was all she was able to say.

"God, Padme. You feel so good."

The sound of her name passing from his lips in the middle his pleasure made Padme even more wet and she replied with the same feverish want as she began jumping up and down his length with a more frantic pace just at the same time he began piston his hips upwards to meet hers with more speed.

"That's it Anakin. Yes, just like that."

It seemed hearing his name like that made Anakin even more aggressive in his movements and before she knew it he was out of her and then flipped them over so that she was now lying down on the bed and he came to hover over her. Without a warning he settled on top of her. He supported his body with his left bicep on the mattress, then slid his right arm under her to bring her hips upwards into a steeper angle and drove back inside her.

This new position gave him much better opportunity to use all his strength with which he rammed his cock inside her again and again.

"Fuck, Padme! You're such a little tease aren't you."

"Only for you! Just for you!"

"I'm gonna make you repay all the frustration you've caused me in these weeks. I'm gonna fuck you so raw you won't be able to walk straight for a week!"

"Please Anakin! Oh god!"

She guessed he seemed to like it when Anakin's lips drew her into another kiss.

Padme didn't know how long they kept at it, with them fucking as he moved his mouth from hers to suck her neck, her biting his and both of them encouraging the other with more dirty words. At this point they were just a messy tangle of limbs moving in a synchronized pace with such a force that they could hear the bed frame meeting the wall at the beat of their rhythm.

It wasn't until his hand came to work on her clit that Padme's pleasure grew tenfold and the pressure inside her began growing and growing. Her moans and cries grew until she was just shouting his name over and over again.

Anakin meanwhile felt his control slipping away too. Her inner walls were now pulsing around his penis so much that it almost drove him over the edge. He had to keep up though, until she was finished and only then could he follow her.

Soon Padme couldn't take it any longer and with a yell so loud she was sure woke the neighbors she climaxed as pure white pleasure washed over her and drowned out everything else. He He jfjj It only took a few more times for Anakin to ram into Padme's heat when he felt the same kind of ecstasy overtake him as well. He came the same moment as his mouth automatically found hers and drew her into another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while. Just kissing lazily until he grew softer and finally pulled out of her.

Anakin removed his pants so he was completely naked like Padme, turned off the light and settled to lay down next to her on the bed, drawing the duvet half over their naked and sweaty bodies. He took her into his embrace and she rested her head on his chest, listening his heart beat as it settled down. Both of them were completely exhausted and they soon drifted into sleep.

No nightmares bothered either of them for the rest of the night.

Anakin came aware of his surroundings the next morning when something warm wrapped around his cock. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Padme who again had a hold on him. She smirked when she came aware of his wakefulness and his curious eyes on her.

"Good morning." She said sweetly as she started to pump her hand with a growing pressure and pace.

"I'd say it's very good morning indeed. What are you doing?"

"I'd think it's pretty obvious. I'm making sure you didn't wake up regretting our little tryst last night."

"Oh believe me." He said and gave a cocky grin. "There's nothing that would make me regret that."

Padme shrugged but didn't stop. "Just making extra sure." And the lowered her body down until her face was against his cock.

To Anakin's delight she opened her mouth and was about to take him in but he had to stop her before she could do that. There was something he had to clear up first.

"You know I want you to permanently move here after they get everything cleared up with Palpatine and his cronies."

Padme froze and her gaze lifted to his face.

"Don't you think that's little too soon? Besides I like living on my own in my apartment."

Anakin was hardly concerned by her answer. "Well you know I'm as stubborn as you so I'm pretty sure I can convince you, just like you convinced me."

A defiant expression settled over Padme's face. "Oh yeah? And out of curiosity just how would you go about convincing me?"

Padme had no time to react before Anakin had flipped them over and he was now crouching over her. Then he grabbed her wrists and locked them both on either side of her hips.

"Like this." He said and he lowered his body down hers until his head was between her legs. He couldn't wait to get a taste of her.

With the cursing and the cries that came from Padme soon after, Anakin declared his victory.


End file.
